


You’re my heroin

by Callmepapi



Series: *Whumptober 2020* [17]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Protective Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Whumptober 2020, drugged Jaskier | Dandelion, it could be just friends but like in my mind they like-like each other <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: “Drugged… Ger- need Geralt… he’ll know what to do.” He tipped forward and Yennefer caught him. His eyes slowly shut and as much as he wanted to he couldn’t fight it, so he let the blackness swallow him whole.Or, Jaskier gets drugged at a tavern and accidentally stumbles into Yennefer.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: *Whumptober 2020* [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947244
Comments: 4
Kudos: 227





	You’re my heroin

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t even double checked this because I’m tired™️ But I think it’s ups to scratch lol
> 
> I had to add Yennefer cause lately I’ve had the hots for her but who hasn’t amirite
> 
> Day 17 of whumptober - drugged.

"H-have you seen… the Witcher?" jaskier stumbled through the small town, asking anyone if they'd seen geralt. Most of them answered no. 

He knew he fucked up when he took a sip of his cup, left alone on a table. It tasted sweet, too sweet, but if he stopped drinking it whoever drugged, who would surely be watching, would know he was onto them. 

So he downed the drink and slammed it on the table. He quickly set his lute in its case and rushed out of the tavern, already feeling the dizzying effects of whatever he'd been drugged with. 

The first thing he did was find a more sheltered corner, out of sight of the other villagers. Once he did, he bent double and shoved his fingers to the back of his throat, forcing himself to throw up the drunk. 

But it wasn't fucking working. 

Right, his best bet was to find geralt, which would be even harder than normal considering he could feel his body growing tired and his vision was quite dizzy. 

He stumbled past the stalls, asking about if they’d seen him. His words were getting slower and he had to take long breaths in between. Occasionally, he would balance himself against a post or a wall but the ominous feeling of being watched was just too much for him.

He had no idea where Geralt was. The Witcher was supposed to be back from his hunt by now, normally he'd be buying supplies but Jaskier just couldn’t see him.

Then a pair of arms caught him around the shoulder.

He yelped and initially tried to fight, nothing but weak slaps at this point. But then he looked up and saw bright violet eyes staring back.

“Yennefer?” He said, and instantly slumped into her arms. He felt Yennefer’s grip tighten around him as she pulled him towards a more secluded spot.

“What happened, Jaskier?” Was that concern? In her voice? Perhaps, or perhaps the drugs were making him hear things, either way he answered her as clearly as he could.

“Drugged… Ger- need Geralt… he’ll know what to do.” He tipped forward and Yennefer caught him. His eyes slowly shut and as much as he wanted to he couldn’t fight it, so he let the blackness swallow him whole.

He woke up in a warm bed. He rolled over, content to lay in the warmth for a bit longer but apparently his stomach had other ideas. Sitting up only made it worse and he was suddenly very thankful that a bucket was close by.

“Finally, thought you were dead,” Yennefer spoke from where she was sitting in front of a fire. Jaskier wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I would have been had you not been there, my lovely Yennefer. Always knew you secrete.y cared about me.” Yennefer scoffed and rolled her eyes in annoyance, though Jaskier could tell that there was no real hatred behind it.

“Please, what was I supposed to do? let you die?” She asked.

“Where’s Geralt? Did you find him?” Yennefer shook her head, getting up from her seat on the floor and walking over to Jaskier on the bed.

“The hunt took longer than usual, more wraiths than he initially thought. He knows you’re with me though, I told him,” She placed the back of her hand on his forehead and nodded in content, “looks like there are no ill effects of whatever you had, other than the vomit. I expect that’s your body just getting rid of it though.” Jaskier nodded along.

“Thank you, Yennefer. I don’t know where I’d be right now if it weren’t for-”

“Save it, bard. I’ll find a way for you to pay me back.” Jaskier smiled at her, snorting slightly.

“Oh, I count on it.”


End file.
